Forum:Advanced Chakra Natures
Ok. Alot of users on here create advanced natures versions of elements, mostly from Omnibenders list. Examples Radiation Release Frost Release Land Release Petal Release Are theses at all exceptable to use? What started out as like 2 users actually utilizing Omnibender's ideas became people creating EVERYTHING he thought of himself. Many people are getting sick of it, and from what I've seen some are getting antsy to put a halt to them. For people to go as far as making a Liquid Release (no offense Wandering) is plain out proof that its time to end this. This is however, my opinion.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 23:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thats all I needed to know. If they ARE against the rules, then thats that. And no offense taken, I made that out of sheer boredom.WanderingShinobi 23:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Just a comment, I scrapped Radiation Release for this very reason, just forgot to delete it. --'User:Thepantheon 03:59, December 2, 2010 (UTC)' I have also completely redone the Cold Release so that the only thing taken from Omnibender's table is the name. No yin or yang. Even the icon is original :p. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 07:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Another point to clarify, is Kekkei Genkai use, (specifically elemental types). Is it allowed for a two clans to have the same Kekkei Genkai? (i.e Mei Terumi and Kurotsuchi both having Lava Release) --I assume its not Technically, the Lava Release used by Roshi/Kurotsuchi is different then the Lava Release used by Mei. Secondly, you are right it is not. A Kekkei Genkai is a bloodline technique; your not of the blood line, no kekkei genkai.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 11:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :The advanced chakra techniques that require the mixture of 2 or more elements is usually limited to KG but an upgraded form of a single element could be used by people outside a clan....but the ripping of Omnibenders chart is getting abit outta hand.--''' 楽しい''' (talk to Fenix!) 17:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : : :Alright, so...let me try and clarify. One could use, (for example) Lava Release. if they explained as being different form of it? : :And for Fenix's response, it be pretty much being more powerful in the use of an element then? Like Tobirama having insane skill in Water Release or somethig is what I mean.WanderingShinobi 21:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude, basically what were trying to say is STOP with the Advanced Natures. To reach the point where half the community is complaining is Insane. No offense to new members and old members, but since the start of Liquid, Photon, Thunder, Petal, etc. its become a joke that people could STILL create more. I am not an admin, I am not telling you to stop making them. But believe me, its not good to spam one thing it leads to a community-wide rage. There was a time where Sharingan was banned because it was literally spammed. Many Advanced Natures aren't even allowed on the forums run by off-site admins. Wandering, Im not telling you to stop. I'm telling you be sensible and original. --I am the Fallen Death Sentence 21:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC)